


Interesting Conversations

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: The many risque sexts sent by and received from the Monkey & Cat and the Tiger & the Crane.





	

**Interesting Conversations**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This neat series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Skype wasn't the only way the girls communicated with their guys.

 

Sometimes, they talked via texting on their cellphones.

 

Their conversations could get a bit...risque.

 

Take this moment, for instance.

 

Luffy:  
_"Wat r u doing now?"_

 

Nami:  
_"Buying a new teddy." ;-p_

 

Luffy:  
_"Cool. Got a pic of it?" :)_

 

Nami:  
_"I sure did."_

 

A photo of a black mesh and lace teddy appeared on Luffy's phone.

 

Luffy:  
_"Damn, baby girl. Gettin' hard just thinking about you wearing that."_

 

Nami:  
_"I knew you'd like that." ;)_

 

Luffy:  
_"Like it? Are you kidding? I love it!" :D_

 

Nami:  
_"Just wait until you get home." ;)_

 

Luffy:  
_"Shishishi! Lookin' forward to it, Pussycat." ^^_

 

Nami:  
_"U r so cute when u laugh." ^^_

 

Luffy:  
_"Thxs, Nami." ^/////^_

 

Nami:  
_"U r welcome, boo."_

 

Luffy:  
_"Well, I got 2 go. C ya when I get home."_

 

Nami:  
_"See you. Love you, Lulu-chan."_

 

Luffy:  
_"Luv u 2, Pretty Kitty." ^^_

 

Cute, huh?

 

Then there's Zoro's conversation with Robin.

 

Robin:  
_"Hey, Tiger." ;)_

 

Zoro:  
_"'Sup, Mamacita?"_

 

Robin:  
_"Oh, nothing much. You?"_

 

Zoro:  
_"Just hanging around with Luffy. So...what are you wearing?"_

 

Robin:  
_"A black satin nightgown."_

 

Zoro:  
_"Fuck, that's hot...!"_

 

Robin:  
_"Fufu...I'm happy that you think so." ^^_

 

Zoro:  
_"I can't wait to get home."_

 

Robin:  
_"I'll be counting the minutes."_

 

Zoro:  
_"See ya then."_

 

Robin:  
_"See you."_

 

Zoro hung up, smiling as he imagined Robin in her nightgown. _'She definitely knows how to turn me on.'_

 

    Subconsciously, he reached down towards his groin. He envisioned Robin, wearing her black satin nightgown, and staring at him with a sultry look. She was calling out to him, beckoning him with her finger.

 

_"Zoro."_

 

Zoro grinned, involuntarily purring.

 

_"What would you like, Zoro?"_

 

"For you to suck me off...!" Zoro whispered.

 

_"As you wish, Tora-kun."_

 

    Zoro blushed heavily, purring like an engine. In his mind, Robin was inhaling his whole member, when in reality, he just had his pants down for no reason...and right in front of Luffy, no less.

 

"DUDE!!!" Luffy shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!"

 

"D'OH!!!" Zoro cried. "Uhh...I can explain!"

 

"Never mind, man!!" Luffy cried. "Just put your pants on!! Dear god!!!"

 

Zoro did just that.

 

 _'I'll never be able to get that image out of my head...'_ Luffy thought, shuddering in disgust. "Yeegh...!"

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Renton eating pizza (An Eureka 7 reference)*****

 

Later on, Luffy and Zoro had arrived home.

 

"We're back!" Luffy called.

 

"Big Brother~!!"

 

Aika ran up and jumped into Luffy's arms, causing him to fall to the floor. Kumi and Blizzard yipped/barked as they ran over and licked Luffy's face.

 

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Luffy laughed. "Okay, you guys! Okay! I'm happy to see you, too! Now get off!"

 

Aika, Kumi, and Blizzard did just that.

 

"Luffy~!" Nami called as she came downstairs.

 

"Nami!" Luffy beamed. "I'm home!"

 

"Welcome back." Nami greeted her beau with a kiss. "I missed you."

 

"And I missed you, too." Luffy responded.

 

At that moment, Nami whispered in his ear, "Wanna see that teddy I got?"

 

"Baby, you know it." Luffy smirked.

 

"What teddy?" Aika asked, standing in between them. "Like a teddy bear? Can I see it?!"

 

"Uh...this isn't the kind of teddy you'd like, Aika," Nami answered, "It's...for grown-ups."

 

"Aww," Aika pouted.

 

"If you want," Luffy began, "we can get you a teddy bear later."

 

"Okay!" Aika perked up. "Thanks, Big Brother!"

 

"Where's Robin?" Zoro asked.

 

"She's upstairs." Nami answered.

 

"Thank you!" Zoro exclaimed as he ran upstairs.

 

"What say we join them?" Nami inquired.

 

"I thought you'd never ask," Luffy smirked, "Aika, wait here with Blizzard and Kumi."

 

"Okay," Aika answered.

 

Nami led Luffy up to their bedroom. Aika only blinked at them, curiously.

 

 _"I don't get it, either."_ Kumi piped up. _"I guess that's just how grownups are."_

 

 _"Yeah. Yeah, it is."_ Blizzard muttered.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Jericho's brother, Gustaf (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

"What do you think?" Nami asked, dressed in her black teddy as she and Robin posed for the guys.

 

"...Sweet mama...!" Luffy whispered.

 

"Holy...!" Zoro gasped.

 

"Well, I'd say this is a success," Nami answered, "now, come on over and fuck us silly."

 

Luffy and Zoro didn't hesitate. Without warning, they threw themselves at their respective girlfriends.

 

"Luffy...!" Nami cried out.

 

Luffy was nibbling on her neck, grinding up against her body. "Mm...I missed this..."

 

"I can tell~..."

 

Luffy groped Nami's right can, causing her to moan. "Like that?"

 

"Oh, yeah...!"

 

"How about this?"

 

He pulled Nami's cans from her teddy and began to suck on them.

 

"Eyah~..." Nami moaned. "Luffy~!"

 

"Mm...! Mm...!" Luffy hungrily suckled on Nami's right and left boobs, even giving her plush ass a squeeze.

 

"Ooh!" Nami cried out. "Getting frisky, are we?"

 

"You know it..." Luffy answered between suckling.

 

With Zoro and Robin, the latter was sucking the former off.

 

"Ohhh, god, I missed this...!" Zoro moaned.

 

Robin glanced up at the Tiger Man as she had his whole cock in her mouth. At that instant, she began to deep-throat him.

 

"Mm...mmph...mm..."

 

"Ohh, yeah...yeah, baby...!"

 

"Haa...mmmphh...mmm...!"

 

Zoro panted as Robin kept sucking him off. "Damn...I think I'm about to...!"

 

    He soon came right in Robin's mouth. Robin managed to swallow most of the white liquid, the rest dripped out of her mouth and landed on her jugs.

 

"Oops," she spoke up, "Look what happened."

 

"I'm not complaining..." Zoro replied with a smirk.

 

With Luffy and Nami, the Monkey Man had had his fill and thrusting his schlong into Nami's wet cavern with his tail around her waist.

 

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Aha! Luffy--Ah! Ah! Ah!"

 

Luffy panted as he kept thrusting into Nami, his balls slapping against her pussy with each hard thrust.

 

"Ahh~! Luffy~!!" Nami cried out.

 

 _'Sweet Ceiling Cat, his dick hitting my womb like this,'_ she thought, _'it feels so good...!!'_

 

Her eyes rolled halfway into her head, her face flushed a deep red, and her tongue lulled out of her mouth.

 

 _'I'm losing my mind...!!!'_ she added.

 

"Unh! Unh! Unh!" Luffy grunted with each thrust.

 

"Oh, fuck!" Nami moaned. "Yes, Luffy! Yes~!!"

 

Luffy's paws gripped Nami's plump, apple-shaped ass, and gave it a firm slap.

 

"OH, YES!!!"

 

"Like that, huh?" Luffy asked.

 

"Hell, yeah," Nami answered, "Give me more~!"

 

"You got it!" Luffy obliged as he rammed into Nami at top speed.

 

"Ahhh~!!" Nami cried. "Yes!! Yes!! Yes!!!"

 

Back with Robin and Zoro, they were now in the Cowgirl position.

 

"Haa...! Haa...! Haa...!" Robin panted as she rode Zoro's wang. "Oh, Zoro~!!"

 

"Ohhhhh..." Zoro groaned as he gripped Robin's hips. "Oh, baby!!"

 

    He had a glorious view of the upper half of Robin's body. Her bouncing cans, her flushed face, the sweat dripping off of her body, just about everything. And he was loving every minute of it.

 

"I love you, Robin," he spoke.

 

"And I love you, too, Zoro." Robin panted.

 

Zoro smirked before he thrust up inside Robin, who cried as he hit her G-spot.

 

"AH!!!" Robin cried out, although she quickly silenced herself by covering her mouth.

 

"Let me hear your voice, Robin." spoke Zoro.

 

"Mmph...! But Aika and Kumi...ngh...! Will hear us...!" Robin explained between thrusts.

 

"Ah, crap, you're right," Zoro realized, "Sorry."

 

"It's all right," Robin answered, "we just...need to be quieter..."

 

*****Scene change brought to you by the Koma Sword (A Blue Exorcist reference)*****

 

    Aika was downstairs, listening to music on her headphones. Kumi was also listening to music, but with earphones. Both of them yawned in boredom.

 

 _'So bored.'_ they thought.

 

*****Scene change brought to you by Rin's cooking (A Blue Exorcist reference)*****

 

"Hey, Luffy!" Zoro called. "You and Nami keep it down over there!"

 

"Sorry," Luffy apologized.

 

"You know what Luffy fucking my brains out does to me," Nami added, "it just drives me wild."

 

"How do you think I feel, Nami?" Robin asked. "Zoro's an animal...!"

 

"I _am_ a Tiger Man." Zoro pointed out. "You should know that, by now."

 

"I do," Robin replied, "at any rate...we should be more quiet..."

 

"I think so, too," Nami added, "Luffy, be a little more gentle, okay?"

 

"Got it," Luffy answered.

 

Luffy proceeded to thrust in and out of Nami a bit more moderately.

 

"Ooh...oh, yeah...right there..." Nami moaned as she held onto Luffy. "Mmmph...!"

 

"Haa...!" Luffy panted. "Nami~!"

 

Their pleasure continued, blissfully oblivious to the time that had passed.

 

The time was 7:32 pm.

 

"Okay, Nami," Luffy grunted, "here comes the next load...!"

 

"Give it to me, baby...!" Nami pleaded. "Fill my pussy up with your cum...!"

 

"All right...here it comes...!" Luffy answered as he squeezed Nami's ass and unloaded his hot man juice into her pussy.

 

Nami chewed her lip as she felt her womanhood overflowing with Luffy's seed. "Ngh...!"

 

Luffy panted as he gently pulled out of Nami, his once erect schlong limp and slippery.

 

"Mmm..." Nami hummed. "My god...that was incredible."

 

"Hell yeah it was," Luffy smirked, "you were amazing, pussycat."

 

"So were you, gummy monkey," Nami answered.

 

"Shishishi!!!" Luffy laughed. "Thanks, baby!"

 

Luffy gave Nami's rear end a good slap.

 

"Ooh!" Nami cried. "Luffy!"

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Nami pouted as she slipped on her black satin robe with a red dragon on the back.

 

"I'm going to make dinner." she spoke. "Robin?"

 

"Coming," Robin replied, having finished romping around with Zoro, as she got dressed and left with Nami.

 

"Great," Luffy spoke up, "I'm starved."

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Korra firebending (A Legend of Korra reference)*****

 

Nami came downstairs, only to see Aika and Kumi, sleeping on the floor with their headphones and earphones on.

 

"...Well, how do you like that?" she asked. "We didn't have to be quiet after all!"

 

"Hm, hm," Robin chuckled, "even so, we might've still woken them up."

 

"Are you shitting me?!" Zoro questioned as he came down the stairs, though not too loudly. "We could've done it as loud as we wanted and these half-pints wouldn't hear!!"

 

"Ain't that a kick in the balls?" Luffy asked.

 

"Now, now," Nami began, "Let's not fuss."

 

"Yes, Nami." Zoro and Luffy complied.

 

"Wake them up, Luffy," Nami told him, "I'm sure they're hungry, too."

 

"'Kay," Luffy nodded as he gently shook the little ones awake, "Aika? Kumi? Time to wake up."

 

Aika and Kumi blinked their eyes awake.

 

"Hi, Big Brother. Is dinner ready, yet?"

 

"Nami's just getting started on it," Luffy smiled, "You and Kumi have a good nap?"

 

"Uh-huh." Aika nodded.

 

Kumi yawned and stretched out her body. _"What's for dinner?"_ she asked.

 

"It's kitsune udon with gyoza," Luffy answered.

 

 _"Yummy!"_ Kumi licked her lips.

 

"Can't wait!" Aika exclaimed.

 

"Shishishishi!!!" Luffy giggled. "I know. I'm excited, too."

 

 ***Woof!*** Blizzard barked.

 

"Some booze would be nice, too," Zoro added, "hey, Robin?"

 

"I heard you, Zoro," Robin answered.

 

"Thanks," Zoro replied, "Just checking."

 

"Hm, hm," Robin chuckled, "I know."

 

Soon, dinner was ready.

 

    Luffy stuffed himself, as usual, and Aika ate her dinner, politely. Zoro was just trying to keep his food out of Luffy's reach while drinking sake, and Robin was feeding Kumi.

 

"Good girl," she praised.

 

 ***Yip! Yip!*** Kumi yipped in response.

 

After a while, Luffy had eaten his fill and was lying on the floor with a bulging stomach.

 

"Ohhh... _no mas_..."

 

"Satisfied, Luffy?" Nami asked, patting Luffy's belly.

 

"Yes." Luffy answered. "Thanks, Nami."

 

"You're welcome, boo." Nami smiled.

 

Aika yawned as she got up on Luffy's stomach, fluffed the fat, and laid her head down on Luffy's gut. Soon after, Kumi joined her.

 

"Awww~!" Nami and Robin cooed.

 

    Kumi paced around a few times before plopping down. She sighed as she drifted off to dreamland. Luffy was just snoring away, too lethargic to notice anything.

 

"Meat, meat, meat, meat, meat..."

 

"Oh, boy, there he goes again," Zoro muttered.

 

"Zoro, hush," Robin chided, "You talk in your sleep, too."

 

"Name one time." Zoro told her.

 

Robin whispered in his ear "I heard you whispering 'Oh, Robin, suck on me', one night."

 

Zoro's face was bright cherry red, at this point.

 

"O-okay, you made your point," he replied.

 

"Hm," Robin chuckled, "Don't worry. You know I won't tell anyone."

 

"And I love you for that," Zoro smiled, "Thanks, Robin."

 

"Anytime," Robin answered as she kissed him on the lips, "now could you please help me clear the table?"

 

"Sure thing," Zoro replied as he got up.

 

    Nami, on the other hand, got out a blanket for Luffy, Aika, and Kumi. She covered the three of them with it, and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek/forehead.

 

"Sweet dreams."

 

As if they heard, the sleepy trio all smiled in their slumber.

 

"Thanks, Nami..."

 

Nami smiled before she headed upstairs to bed, with Robin and Zoro following after cleaning the dishes.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by King Bumi of Omashu (An Avatar: The Last Airbender reference)*****

 

The next morning, Luffy was lying on the floor, back to his scrawny frame, with Aika and Kumi still lying on top of him.

 

"Good morning~!" Nami called as she came down from the attic.

 

Luffy yawned as he began to awaken. "Morning, Nami."

 

"Did you have a goodnight's rest?" Nami inquired, walking into the kitchen.

 

"I sure did," Luffy answered, "Dinner was so good, I just passed out once I was finished."

 

Nami giggled at his response. "Well, hopefully, you won't pass out when you finish breakfast," she mused.

 

"Shishishi!!!" Luffy laughed.

 

At that moment, Aika and Kumi woke up.

 

"Hello, sleepyheads," Nami greeted, "Was Luffy's stomach comfortable enough for you?"

 

"Uh-huh," Aika nodded, sleepily, "what's for breakfast?"

 

"Okonomiyaki and Eggs Benedict," Nami answered.

 

"Oh, sweet!" Luffy replied. "I love Okonomiyaki!"

 

"Me, too!" Aika added.

 

 _"Me, three!"_ Kumi yipped.

 

Just then, Zoro came downstairs, yawning.

 

"Hi, Zoro!" Aika greeted.

 

"Hey, squirt." Zoro replied. "How you doin'?"

 

"Fine, thanks." Aika answered.

 

 ***Yip-yip!*** Kumi yipped in agreement.

 

"Is Robin still sleeping?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yeah," Zoro answered, "She'll be up soon, though."

 

"Okay." Luffy spoke. "We'll be waiting, then."

 

As they waited for their breakfast, Robin graced them with her presence.

 

"Good morning," she smiled.

 

"Hi, Aunt Robin!" Aika greeted.

 

She soon got up and ran into her wings.

 

"Did you have a good rest?" Robin asked.

 

"Yep!" Aika replied. "And so did Kumi!"

 

 ***Yip!*** Kumi yipped, affirming this fact.

 

"Hm-hm," Robin chuckled, "Good."

 

"What're we going to do today?" Aika asked.

 

"After we eat breakfast, Nami and I are going to run a few errands," Robin answered, "You can come with us if you want."

 

"Sure!" Aika replied.

 

Kumi barked in agreement.

 

"Hm," Robin chuckled, "Of course, you can come, too, Kumi."

 

 _"Sweet!"_ Kumi cheered. _"I can't wait!"_

 

"Breakfast is ready!" Nami called. "Come and get it!"

 

"Woo hoo!" Luffy cheered. "Breakfast!"

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered, as well.

 

 ***Yip! Yip! Yip!*** Kumi yipped, excitedly.

 

Soon, Nami set down plates of okonomiyaki and Eggs Benedict.

 

"Yummy~!" Aika exclaimed.

 

Luffy was already inhaling his food.

 

"Slow down, will you?!" Zoro asked. "It's not going anywhere!"

 

 _"He's always like this,"_ Blizzard spoke as he ate his breakfast, _"You ought to know, by now."_

 

"Luffy, please slow down." Nami told him. "You might choke."

 

"Okay." Luffy complied. "Sorry about that."

 

"It's okay, boo." Nami replied as she gave Luffy a kiss on the cheek. "Glad you're enjoying the food, still."

 

"Shishishi!!!" Luffy laughed. "I always love your cooking, Nami!"

 

"Me, too!" Aika piped up. "It's yummy!"

 

Blizzard and Kumi barked/yipped in agreement.

 

"Better than the cook's, I'd say," Zoro added.

 

"What're you talking about?" Nami asked. "Sanji's cooking is fantastic!"

 

"Oh, you know how Zoro is," Robin answered, "Don't pay him any mind."

 

"Yeah, he's always been a sourpuss." Luffy added.

 

"Zoro's a sourpuss!" Aika teased.

 

 _"Ha ha ha!"_ Kumi laughed.

 

Zoro growled, his face turning red in anger.

 

"Yipe...!" Luffy, Aika, and Kumi yelped.

 

"Zoro," Robin chided, "be nice."

 

"Sorry Robin," Zoro apologized.

 

"You're forgiven, _Tora-kun_." Robin scratched behind his ears, causing him to purr.

 

"Cute!" Aika commented.

 

"I know," Robin smiled.

 

"Hey!" Zoro shouted. "C'mon, Robin! You'll ruin my street cred!"

 

"What street cred?" Nami quipped.

 

"Oh~!!" Luffy exclaimed as he held up his paw, causing Nami to give him a high-five.

 

Blizzard and Kumi couldn't help snickering.

 

Zoro grumbled at this. _'Freakin' cat and monkey.'_

 

After a while, breakfast was over.

 

"I'm going to work." Zoro spoke as he left. "See ya around."

 

"Later, guys!" Luffy waved as he left with Zoro. "See ya when we get back!"

 

"Bye, Big Brother!" Aika called. "Have fun at work!"

 

 _"I doubt that,"_  spoke Kumi, _"He'll be surrounded by stinky fish!"_

 

"Even so, at least he has fun while fishing." Aika added. "Right, Big Sis?"

 

"Yes, Aika." Nami answered.

 

 _'And he's gonna have more fun when I text him, later,'_ she added, mentally, _'Hehehe!'_

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Mikazuki vs. Lafter (A Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans reference)*****

 

    Nami, Robin, Aika, and Kumi were at convenience store, getting some snacks. Aika picked out some Lays Potato Chips, Kumi got melon pocky, and Nami picked out Cheetos.

 

"I can't help but like them," she admitted.

 

"We understand, Big Sis." Aika replied. "I like them, too."

 

 _"And me!"_ Kumi added.

 

"I like them, too," Robin spoke up, "they're very cheesy."

 

"You mean 'Dangerously Cheesy'," Nami smirked.

 

"That, too." Robin chuckled.

 

"Shishishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

At that moment, Nami's bosom started vibrating.

 

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she reached inside her top and pulled out her phone. "I got a text from Luffy!"

 

"What's it say?" Robin asked.

 

"He's asking how I'm doing," Nami answered, "You know how he likes to check on me."

 

"Tell him I said 'Hi'!" Aika piped up.

 

"I will, sweetie," Nami replied.

 

In her text, Nami told Luffy that Aika said Hi.

 

Luffy: _"Haha! She's so sweet."_

 

Nami: _"Yes, she is."_

 

Luffy: _"Whatcha guys doin'?"_

 

Nami: _"Grocery shopping."_

 

Luffy: _"Cool. Zoro and I haven't caught anything yet."_

 

Nami: _"Aww. :( I hope you catch something, soon."_

 

Luffy: _"I hope so, too. I'm getting hungry." TT^TT_

 

Nami: _"Oh, my poor baby. Want me to feed you when you get back?"_

 

Luffy: _"Yes, please!"_

 

Nami: _"Hehe! All right. Promise you'll be patient for me?"_

 

Luffy: _"Okay! Shishishi!" :D_

 

Nami: _^^_

 

Nami soon put her phone away.

 

"Big Sis Nami," Aika called, "let's continue shopping!"

 

"Okay, sweetie," Nami answered.

 

They proceeded to buy more snacks, plus some vegetables and chicken wings to make chicken wing gyoza.

 

"I never heard of chicken wing gyoza," Aika said.

 

"It's just something I've wanted to make for your brother, once," Nami explained, "Never got around to it."

 

 _"Sounds yummy!"_ Kumi licked her lips. _"I wanna try some!"_

 

"Me, too!" Aika added.

 

"You will," Nami chuckled, "Just be patient."

 

"We will." Aika and Kumi complied.

 

Nami smiled and pet them both on the head. After that, they continued to shop around.

 

Robin was picking out some vegetables, and Nami was picking out some fruit.

 

"I got tangerines," she spoke up.

 

"Yummy!" Aika chirped.

 

Kumi barked in agreement.

 

Once they had acquired the many snacks and ingredients, they went over to the cashier.

 

"You're in luck," spoke the cashier, "Most of these items are on sale today!"

 

"All right!" Nami cheered. "So how much for all of this?"

 

"1500 yen," the cashier answered, "if it weren't for the sale, these would've cost twice as much."

 

"Oh, perfect!" Nami beamed as she gave him the money. "Thank you so much!"

 

"Have a nice day!" the cashier responded as he gave Nami and Robin the bags of groceries. "Oh, and by the way, your daughter is adorable!"

 

"Huh?" Nami muttered before she gasped. "Oh! You mean Aika! She's not my daughter, she's my boyfriend's sister...and I'm hers, too, in a way."

 

"Still cute," the cashier complimented.

 

"Thank you!" Nami smiled as she and the girls left.

 

Suddenly, she heard the text tone on her phone.

 

"Oh, that's Luffy again," she spoke as she picked up her phone.

 

Luffy: _"Hi! Just checking on you, again!" :D_

 

Nami: _"We're doing just fine." ^^_

 

Luffy: _"Zoro and I will be home in an hour. Good timing, too, because my tummy's really growling."_

 

Nami: _"That is good timing, because Robin, Aika, Kumi, and I have just finished shopping for the ingredients for dinner tonight."_

 

Luffy: _"Oh, sweet!"_

 

Nami: _"Hehe. You'll never guess what we're having for dinner."_

 

Luffy: _"Hmmm...is it okonomiyaki?"_

 

Nami: _"Nope."_

 

Luffy: _"Gyoza?"_

 

Nami: _"Bingo!"_

 

Luffy: _"Yes!!"_

 

Nami: _"And not just any gyoza, either."_

 

Luffy: _"Huh? Why you say that?"_

 

Nami: _"You'll see." ;)_

 

Luffy: _"My mouth's watering just thinking about it!"_

 

Nami: _"Hehe. Oh, Luffy." ^^_

 

Luffy: _"C U at home!"_

 

Nami: _"C U, baby!" ;)_

 

On that, Nami placed her phone back into her bosom.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Gundam Fight! Ready! Go! (A Mobile Fighter G Gundam reference)*****

 

The girls had just arrived home.

 

"Time to get dinner ready," Nami spoke as she entered the kitchen, "The boys should be home, any minute."

 

"Can I help?" Aika asked.

 

"Sure!" Nami answered. "Just wash your paws, first!"

 

" _Hai_!" Aika nodded.

 

"Kumi, can you keep a lookout for the boys?" Nami asked, earning a bark in response. "Good girl."

 

Next, Nami, Robin, and Aika headed into the kitchen to cook.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Tsunade's superhuman strength (A Naruto reference)*****

 

Kumi stood near the window, keeping a look out for the boys, and sure enough, she spotted them.

 

 _"They're coming!"_ she yipped.

 

"Kumi says they're coming!" Aika exclaimed.

 

"Just in time," Nami noted as she held up a plate of chicken wings, de-boned and stuffed with cabbage and meat filling.

 

At that moment, the door opened, allowing Luffy and Zoro to enter.

 

"We're home!" Luffy called.

 

"Big Brother!" Aika cheered as she ran into his arms. "Welcome back!"

 

"Hi, Aika!" Luffy greeted as he gave her a kiss on her cheek. "How've you been?"

 

"Good," Aika answered.

 

"Hope you're hungry, Luffy!" Nami called as she came outside with the chicken wing gyoza. "'Cuz we're having chicken wing gyoza for dinner!"

 

"CHICKEN WING GYOZA?!" Luffy repeated. "NO WAY!!!"

 

"Way." Nami smiled. "Here, try them."

 

She set the plate down, and Luffy promptly took a bite out of the gyoza...and the moment he did, he felt like he had just died and gone to heaven.

 

"It's good, right?" Nami asked.

 

"It's amazing!" Luffy answered with comical tears of joy in his eyes. "Nami, I love you for making this!"

 

"Aww, you're welcome," Nami smiled.

 

 _"I wanna try some!"_ Kumi yipped, jumping up and down.

 

"Me, too!" Aika added.

 

"There's plenty for everyone," Nami spoke, "Help yourselves!"

 

That's just what they did.

 

"So good~!!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Gotta admit, this is pretty damn good." Zoro admitted.

 

"Thanks, Zoro," Nami smiled.

 

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro replied, "Whatever."

 

"Sake?" Robin asked as she held up a bottle.

 

"Thanks," Zoro answered, holding a sake cup, "I'd love some."

 

Robin smiled before she poured Zoro a drink.

 

"There you are," she spoke, "Enjoy."

 

"I will." Zoro took a sip of his drink. "Mmm...quality stuff, there."

 

"I'm glad you like it." Robin spoke.

 

"Thanks, Robin," Zoro spoke.

 

"Anytime, Tiger." Robin replied.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Chastiefol Fifth Configuration: Increase (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

Luffy and Nami were in Aika's room, tucking the Wolf Girl and her puppy into bed.

 

"Goodnight, Sis," Luffy whispered as he kissed Aika's forehead, "Sweet dreams."

 

"We love you," Nami added, petting her younger adoptive sister, "Have a good sleep."

 

Aika yawned, hugging her wolf plush, Timber, in her arms. Kumi was curled up at her bedside, sleeping in her mini bed.

 

Luffy and Nami both smiled as they left the two little ones to slumber.

 

"Hey, Nami?" Luffy asked as they left the room.

 

"Hmm?" Nami hummed. "What's up?"

 

"I'm still hungry." Luffy answered.

 

"But you already had dinner!" Nami exclaimed, though not too loudly.

 

"That's not what I mean." Luffy clarified, eyeing Nami's cans.

 

"Oh~!" Nami smirked. "Come over to our bedroom and I'll feed you."

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Kamina and Yoko's first kiss (A Gurren Lagann reference)*****

 

Luffy and Nami were in their bedroom, in the Cowgirl position.

 

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

 

Luffy panted as he thrust upwards, eyeing Nami's jugs as they bounced with each thrust.

 

"Luffy~!!" she cried.

 

"Nami~!!!" Luffy cried out. "Oh, man, I love you~!!"

 

"I love...you, too!!!" Nami responded as she rode Luffy's schlong.

 

Luffy moaned as she kept doing so, and even had the ahegao face.

 

Nami guided Luffy's hands all over her body, from her ass, to her belly, and finally, her luscious cans.

 

"Like that?" Nami asked.

 

"Ohh, yeah~!" Luffy droned.

 

"Hehe!" Nami giggled. "I thought so."

 

Nami continued to grind against Luffy, who moaned in ecstasy. The Booted Puss Woman yowled from the pleasure. "Luffy~!"

 

"I'm...gonna...!"

 

Before long, they both came.

 

"AAAAAHHH~!!!"

 

"SHAZAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!"

 

Both Luffy and Nami panted, breathlessly.

 

"Whew..." Nami sighed. "That was fun...!"

 

"Totally...!" Luffy grinned.

 

Soon, Nami got off of Luffy's Adam's Rod. Next, she stretched her arms out and lay flat on her back, right by Luffy's side.

 

"Mm..." Nami hummed, contently.

 

At that moment, Luffy gave her his puppy dog eyes, complete with the quivering lip. Nami heaved a sigh, knowing full well what this meant.

 

"Go on, Lulu- _chan_." Nami spoke. "Eat up."

 

Luffy soon began to suck on Nami's cans.

 

"Ooh..." Nami moaned, a faint blush on her cheeks as she petted Luffy. "You were hungry, weren't you?"

 

"Mm-hmm." Luffy nodded as he suckled.

 

"Well, you help yourself, then," spoke Nami.

 

"Thanks!" Luffy replied as he continued suckling.

 

Nami giggled at the Monkey Man.

 

Soon, her phone started vibrating.

 

"Hmm?" she hummed. "Who could be texting me?"

 

To her surprise, it was Luffy.

 

"Eh?" Nami gasped.

 

Luffy: _"Thanks for the ride."_

 

    Nami looked at Luffy, who held his phone with his tail with a sly smirk. The Booted Puss made a devious grin of her own as she texted Luffy back. Luffy's phone vibrated, causing him to look at it.

 

Nami: _"You're welcome, baby." ;)_

 

Luffy laughed, his voice muffled against Nami's cans.

 

Nami: _"Lulu-chan, that tickles!"_

 

Luffy smirked as he licked at Nami's nips, earning a pleasant meow from the Booted Puss Woman. " _Nyan~!_ "

 

Nami: _"You know just how to drive me wild."_

 

Luffy: _"I aim to please~!" ;)_

 

Nami: _"Hehe! Well, you eat to your heart's content, honey."_

 

Luffy did just that.

 

Luffy: _"Thank you!"_

 

Nami: _"Of course, baby." ^^_

 

Nami gave Luffy's head a few gentle pats. Luffy moaned in content as he kept suckling, slivers of drool running out of the corners of his mouth.

 

"Ahn...!" Nami moaned. _'My god, was he hungry...'_ she thought.

 

Luffy kept squeezing on Nami's cans as he sucked on them, like a hungry little kitten.

 

 _'Aww~!'_ Nami cooed. _'Kawaii~!!'_

 

Afterwards, Luffy stopped suckling and uttered a tired yawn, nuzzling his head in the valley of Nami's perky cans.

 

"Night-night..." he whispered before he started snoring.

 

"Goodnight, Luffy." Nami whispered, petting Luffy. "Have a good sleep."

 

Soon, she cast off into slumber as well, holding Luffy against her bosom. They stayed this way for the rest of the night, safe in each other's arms.


End file.
